Idol's Private Party
by D3athrider
Summary: Tokiya está bastante harto de tener que escuchar como Ren le da amor a Masato todas las noches mientras él anda en sequía con Otoya y decide quejarse, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando Ren ponga en duda su masculinidad? ¿Qué cosas pueden pasar entre los 4? Orgía


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Antes de nada, quiero que sepáis que este fic argumento no tiene demasiado XDD simplemente me apeteció hacer una historia con **alto contenido sexual** que llevaba tiempo rondando por mi mente... También es un poco cómica XD

Se me ha ido bastante la olla y me he soltado la melena del todo a la hora de escribir guarradas, creo que **es lo mas pervertido y explicito que he escrito nunca** XD  
También debo decir que me he reído muchísimo, así que espero de todo corazón que los disfrutéis :)

¡Espero vuestras opiniones!

* * *

Necesitaba de su máxima concentración para aquello, y las risitas del cuarto de al lado no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil. Aquel bastardo de Ren… Des de que había logrado convertir a Masato en su pareja no había parado ni un solo instante. Estaban a todas horas con el tonteo, se preguntaba si la academia aceptaría una solicitud de cambio de habitación, suponía que a esas alturas de curso era imposible.

Suspiró resignado y miró a su propio compañero de habitación. Estaba totalmente tranquilo, sentado en el suelo tocando la guitarra.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo este escandalo?-. Se recostó hacia atrás en la silla.

-¿Mh? ¿Escandalo?-. Otoya ladeó la cabeza-. ¿A que te refieres Tokiya?

-Me refiero a los dos tortolitos de al lado-. Señalando la pared que daba a la habitación contigua.

El pelirrojo dejó la guitarra a un lado, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama.

-A mi no me molestan, estoy acostumbrado-. Rio.

Su compañero era un total idiota. Muy en el fondo aquellos dos le daban un poco de envidia, aunque el y Otoya ya hacía tiempo que se habían vuelto íntimos… ¿Pareja quizás? Apenas tenían situaciones de aquellas, el pelirrojo era sumamente tímido e inocente y él era demasiado orgulloso como para ir persiguiéndolo todo el rato.

Se quedaron callados, un silencio bastante incomodo, hasta que el peli azul se hartó y se levantó de la silla, sentándose en el suelo junto al pelirrojo.

-Otoya…-. Se acercó íntimamente a su cara, con claras intenciones de robarle un beso.

-¿T-Toki…?-. Miró a su compañero y al entender lo que pretendía cerró sus ojos, esperando aquel beso.

Una nueva risita irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la habitación, arruinando totalmente el ambiente que habían conseguido crear.

La vena del cuello de Tokiya se hinchó hasta el punto que parecía querer explotar y un tic en su ceja apareció.

-Otoya… Ahora vuelvo… Si ha pasado media hora y o vuelvo… Venga mi muerte-. Se levantó hecho una furia, totalmente dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a Ren.

-¡T-Tokiya! Espera, ¿Que vas a…? ¡Tokiya!-. Consiguió alcanzarlo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta.- Espérame, voy contigo…

El peli azul se encogió de hombros y continuó por el pasillo, no les hizo falta andar mucho, ya que era la puerta de su derecha.

El pelirrojo se paró delante con clara intención de llamar antes de entrar, pero el peli azul se le adelantó, agarrando el pomo y abriendo la puerta violentamente.

Los dos habitantes de aquella habitación se giraron hacia la puerta, sorprendidos. Masato se encontraba tirado en el suelo, intentando alejar a Ren como podía, ya que estaba tumbado sobre él, atacándolo.

-¿Ittoki-san? ¿Ichinose-san?-. Masato acabó de apartar al rubio, poniéndose de pie, intentando guardar las formas.

Ren bufó molesto, poniéndose de pie junto a su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? ¿Nunca os enseñaron que se tiene que llamar antes de entrar a la habitación de otra gente?-. Se recolocó el flequillo.

-¿Y tu nunca aprendiste a echar el cerrojo cuando no quieres que te molesten?

Masato y Otoya miraron boquiabiertos a sus compañeros, de sus miradas parecían salir disparados rayos mortales que chocaban entre si.

-C-chicos, vamos… No hace falta ponerse así…-. El pelirrojo se interpuso entre los dos, intentando calmar la situación.

-Mph, como sea-. Ren se dio la vuelta, digiriéndose a su cama y sentándose en el borde.

Tanto Masato como Otoya suspiraron aliviados.

-De todas formas… ¿A que debemos esta inesperada e inoportuna visita?-. El rubio cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho miando Tokiya y después a Otoya, esperando una explicación.

Tokiya lo imitó, cruzándose de brazos y recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna derecha, desafiante.

-No quiero ser entrometido, pero agradecería enormemente que redujeseis la cantidad de ruido que generáis al… hacer vuestras _**"cosas"**_-. Poniendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra.

Masato enrojeció al extremo, y su mandíbula parecía querer alcanzar el suelo ante aquella frase. Todos sabían a que se refería exactamente con aquello.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza soltando una risita y se levantó, andando hacia el pelirrojo.

-Soy joven, no es mi culpa ser un amante apasionado… Lo raro es que nosotros no nos hayamos quejado nunca de vosotros, quizás alguien tiene problemas para satisfacer a su pareja, ¿No es así Otoya?-. Se apoyó amistosamente sobre el hombro de este.

-¡¿Q-q-q-qué?-. El pelirrojo no sabía dónde meterse, se sonrojó ante aquella insinuación, mirando a su compañero de cuarto, esperando su reacción.

-¿Insinúas algo **Jinguji**?

Otoya se frotó los ojos, por un momento creyó ver una columna de fuego tras Tokiya. Su ceja había ascendido amenazadoramente, tenía cara de muy pocos amigos en ese momento.

-¿Yo? Para nada, solo…

-Vamos Ren, déjalo ya-. Masato regañó al rubio con la mirada.

-No pasa nada Masato, yo solo digo que alguien quizás tenga problemas con su **pequeño** amigo, para ponerlo alegre-. Dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona, sin separarse del pelirrojo.

-Muy valiente por tu parte poner en duda mi masculinidad… Pero te aseguro que funciona perfectamente-. Al ex idol se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia.

-Pobre Ittoki-kun… Debes estar sexualmente frustrado…-. Agarró a éste por la mandíbula, mirándolo con pena.

-¡R-Ren!-. Se sorprendió ante aquel contacto.

-¡Tú, bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te aseguro que el esta totalmente satisfecho en la cama conmigo!

Masato suspiró, eso empezaba a írseles de las manos, lo que él no sabía es que la peor parte estaba por llegar.

-Permíteme que lo dude, si probase conmigo una vez jamás volvería a querer contigo-. Puso las manos en las caderas, orgulloso de él mismo.

El rubio pudo sentir dos miradas clavarse en el, como cuchillos, provenían de los dos peli azules. Si las miradas matasen Ren habría sido asesinado dos veces, una por parte del Tokiya, que parecía querer saltar sobre él y asesinarlo brutalmente y otra por parte de Masato, que conservaba su porte y aire calmado, pero su mirada haría llorar a los niños en esos instantes.

-Vamos, no hace falta que me miréis así, solo digo que claramente Tokiya no tiene pinta de ser un as en esos temas, como yo-. Derrochando modestia.- Estoy seguro que no serías capa de satisfacer a Masato tal y como lo hago yo.

-¡Ren!-. La cara de Masato era un poema.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-. Agarró al pobre pelirrojo que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y lo apegó seductoramente a su cuerpo.- Estoy seguro de que soy mucho mejor que él, ¿No quieres comprobarlo, Otoya?

Ittoki Abrió enormemente los ojos y fue a responder algo, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que Ren juntó sus bocas, en un húmedo beso, mientras lo sujetaba insinuante por las caderas.

Tokiya y Masato abrieron enormemente la boca ante la situación, queriendo decir algo, pero nada salía de sus bocas.

-¡Jinguji Ren! ¡Donjuán infiel! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡Te voy a matar bastardo!

Ambos se dispusieron a ir a apalearlo, pero él aludido hizo un gesto con la mano, dándoles a entender que se detuvieran.

-Vamos, es solo un juego, a puesto a que tú no serias capaz de hacer lo mismo… Tokiya-. Deslizó una mano bajo la camisa del pelirrojo, provocando al peli azul.

-¡Aaah! No… Ren… Tokiya está mirando…-. Otoya hizo un gesto inútil por separarse de él, ya que éste lo tenía firmemente agarrado.

-Ren… Ya es suficiente-. Tokiya apretó los puños ante la provocación.

Masato por su parte notó la vena de su frente hincharse, sabía que el rubio solo se estaba burlando de él, pero le cabreaba. Siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a no dejar que se saliese con la suya y devolvérsela.

-Claro Ren, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-. Masato caminó hacia Tokiya decididamente, quedando a su altura.- Juguemos a tu juego, luego no vengas llorando.

-Hijirikawa-san, ¿Qué estás pla…? ¡Mph!

Era una imagen bastante pintoresca, Masato que era unos centímetros más alto que Tokiya, lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y lo besaba torpemente con la cara totalmente sonrojada. Ichinose solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y apartó como pudo al otro, agarrándolo por los hombros.

-Hijirikawa-san, ¿Te has vuelto loco?-. Intentaba recuperar el aliento que le habían robado.

-L-lo lamento Ichinose-san, n-no sé que me pasó…

La escena no pasaba inadvertida por Ren y Otoya, el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ves? Sabía que no podrías…-. Volvió a agarrar al pelirrojo, esta vez besando su cuello mientras iba apartando el cuello de su camisa.

Otoya intentaba resistirte tanto como podía, pero el rubio de verdad tenía bastante técnica y bueno, hacía bastante desde la ultima vez que lo había echo con Tokiya.

-¡Aaaah!-. Tapó su boca de inmediato al escuchar ese gemido escapar de ella, y giró para mirar a su compañero de cuarto.

Al peli azul se le habían hinchado las narices pero bien, el maldito de Otoya incluso lo estaba disfrutando, eso no iba a quedar así, se iban a enterar de lo que era capaz cuando su paciencia llegaba al limite.

-Je… No sabes con quien te has metido… Junguji…

Agarró a Hijirikawa por las solapas de su camisa y lo atrajo violentamente para besarlo, puso todo su empeño en aquel beso, encajando sus labios perfectamente con los de él otro, introduciendo su lengua seductoramente y dando pequeños lametones en su labio inferior. Su pasión fue tal que Masato, que intentaba resistirse, acabó relajando su posición de defensa para aferrarse a los hombros de Tokiya, correspondiendo al beso de igual forma.

Era impactante ver a Ichinose, que era mas bajo que Hijirikawa, dominar la situación de aquella manera, haciendo que el otro se derritiese ante un simple beso.

Ren sintió una punzada de celos, pero no iba a admitirlo, después de todo él había empezado eso, no iba a retractarse tan fácilmente y perder delante de ese idol de pacotilla.

Empujó a Otoya contra la cama, haciendo que cayese torpemente.

-E-espera Ren, estas llevando la broma demasiado lejos… yo… ¡Aaah!-. No pudo reprimir un gemido cuando sintió unas manos introducirse bajo su camisa, acariciando su piel.- B-basta… Tokiya… Él… Nhh…

-Creo que él también se lo esta pasando bastante bien-. Enarcó una ceja mientras señalaba con la cabeza en la dirección dónde se encontraban los otros dos.

Otoya giró la cabeza en dirección hacia donde había señalado Ren. Tokiya había empujado hasta la pared a Masato, y se apoyaba contra su cuerpo, demasiado íntimamente. Hijirikawa hacía buen rato que había dejado de resistirse, y pasaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura del otro, reafirmando el agarre.

-¡T-Tokiya! ¿Cómo te atreves?-. Hizo un puchero, que le dio un aspecto totalmente adorable.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, entregándote tan fácilmente a otro hombre…-. Sacó la lengua mientras agarraba al más alto del cabello de la nuca, tirando, haciendo que echase la cabeza hacia atrás. Lamió desde la clavícula hasta el mentón de Masato, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Nh… Ahh… Ittoki-san…-. No podía creer que hubiese llegado a eso, pero al fin y al cabo había sido Ren el que había comenzado todo aquello y no iba a permitir que le tomase el pelo de aquella manera… De todas formas no se sentía tan mal lo que Tokiya estaba haciendo.

-¡A-aléjate de él!-. Otoya estiró la mano en dirección a ellos.

-Ei vamos, mejor concéntrate en esto, seguro que nosotros nos lo podemos pasar mejor…-. Ren comenzó a subir la camisa de Otoya, dejando todo su abdomen al descubierto, lamiéndolo.

-Ahhh… Ren… No…

-Tampoco pareces oponer mucha resistencia…-. Sonrió satisfecho mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, introduciendo una mano, acariciando su trasero sobre la ropa interior-. Bonito trasero Otoya.

-¡Waaaah! E-espera eso es… ¡Nhhhaahhh!

Sus nalgas habían sido apretadas íntimamente y eso le había sorprendido. Era bastante vergonzoso, pero no podía negar que el rubio tenía buenas manos y sabía exactamente que es lo que hacía. Se sentía mal por rendirse tan fácilmente y más delante de Tokiya, pero en cierta manera le excitaba saber que él le estaba viendo.

Ichinose tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su auto control para no saltar cual fiera salvaje a darle un puñetazo al rubio que estaba sobando a **SU**** Otoya**, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, se enteraría de lo que valía un peine y que con él no se jugaba.

-Pongamos la cosa mas interesante Hijirikawa-san… -. Deshizo el beso, escuchando un gemido de protesta por parte del otro.

Agarró los bordes de su camisa, dando un tirón seco la desabrocho de golpe, haciendo que todos los botones saltasen por la habitación, dejando totalmente expuesto a Masato. Intentó cubrirse, pero Tokiya agarró sus manos y las posicionó sobre su cabeza, volviendo a besarlo.

Nunca antes se lo había planteado, pero a pesar de ser tan serio y formal y a veces hasta frio, Hijirikawa era bastante sexi, tenía buen cuerpo y sus expresiones eran muy buenas, después de todo, aquello no era tan malo, podía sentir su miembro empezar a despertar.

Deslizó una de sus piernas entre las de Masato, haciendo que su muslo rozase contra su entrepierna, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que él también estaba excitado. Sonrió y dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna del más alto, rozándola.

-¡No! ¡I-Ichinose-san! ¡E-eso es…! ¡Aaah!-. Masato se retorcía entre los brazos del peli azul, intentando luchar entre lo bien que se sentía y lo que consideraba correcto.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ren...!-. A su vez, Otoya intentaba no sucumbir ante as caricias del rubio sobre su trasero, pero era terriblemente excitante.

Ambos, Tokiya y Ren, intercambiaron miradas y sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivas parejas, abrazándolas posesivamente.

-D-después de todo creo que fue mala idea-. Tokiya intentaba recuperar a respiración mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Otoya, que ya estaba medio desnudo.

-S-si, creo que debo darte la razón….-. Estrechó a masato entre sus brazos, que se aferró a él con fuerza.

-¡Tokiya idiota! Jamás te voy a perdonar-. El pelirrojo tenía falsas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Habló el que hace un momento gemía de placer en los brazos de otro…-. Apretó sus mofletes, pellizcándolos.

Ren observó la escena y sonrió. Estaba claro que eso había sido una mala idea, pero no iba a darse por vencido con tanta facilidad, le demostraría a ese cantante de pacotilla quien mandaba en la selva.

-Bueno… Quizás la idea inicial fue mala, pero esto aún no queda resuelto, y se me ocurre algo mejor…

Tokiya intercambió un para de miradas cómplices con él.

-¿Acaso estamos pensando lo mismo?-. Hizo levantarse a Otoya, llevándolo hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos y lo hizo arrodillarse junto a él.

Masato se giró mirándolos con curiosidad, se sonrojó bastante al mirar al pelirrojo.

-Ittoki-kun perdóname… Realmente no lo pensé demasiado, no era mi intención robarte a Ichinose-san.

-N-no te preocupes… Yo hice lo mismo con Ren…-. Bajó la mirada avergonzado ante la disculpa del mayor.

-Eso no va a ser suficiente Otoya-. Tokiya peinó cariñosamente sus cabellos-. No vas a poder disculparte así de fácil.

El pelirrojo miró a Tokiya, confundido.

-Así es Masato, por mucho que te disculpes no vas a solucionarlo tan fácilmente…-. Masato miró a Ren con cara de pocos amigos, con reproche.

-Te recuerdo que todo esto empezó por ti.

-Si pero vosotros os habéis portado mal… ¿Cierto Tokiya? miró al mencionado, buscando su apoyo.

-Cierto, Ren tiene razón, esto se merece un castigo para ambos.

Ambos chicos sonrieron maliciosamente, y a los pobres Otoya y Masato se les pusieron todos los bellos del cuerpo de punta, aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

Ren agarró a Masato por el mentón y lo besó, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, obligándolo a mover la suya. Tokiya hizo lo propio con Otoya, comenzando a besarlo con rudeza. No tardó mucho hasta que el rubio deslizó su mano dentro de los pantalones de Masato, que ya estaban medio desabrochados.

-¿Quien lo iba a decir? Masato, ¿Te has puerto duro por que Tokiya te tocó? ¿Te ha gustado más que conmigo?-. Hablaba muy cerca de su oído, lamiendo su oreja.

-E-eso es por que… Aaah…-. No tuvo ni ocasión de explicarle, puesto que Ren ya había comenzado a juguetear con su erección.

-Tu también Otoya… Ni si quiera te resististe un poco… Incluso te pusiste duro-. Agarró firmemente su miembro erecto, enfatizando lo que decía.- ¿Cómo vas a curar mi dolido corazón?

Tokiya claramente estaba actuando, pero aquello le tocó la fibra sensible al pelirrojo.

-¡N-no! Yo al único que amo es a Tokiya-. Abrazó posesivamente al peli azul mientras se dejaba masturbar por él.

Ichinose sonrió complacido y continuó masturbando a su compañero mientras intentaba quitarle los pantalones.

Las dos parejas estaban sumamente cerca, podían observar claramente lo que hacían, las espaldas de Masato y Otoya prácticamente se rozaban.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en algún momento, Ren y Tokiya les dieron la vuelta a sus respectivas parejas, haciendo que quedasen de frente, arrodillados el uno frente al otro.

-¿Q-que pretendes Ren?-. Fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo, que también lo miraba curioso. Su camisa estaba desabotonada, dejando completamente a la vista su pecho, y sus pantalones y calzoncillos estaban bajados hasta las rodillas. En ese estado se veía sumamente indefenso.

-Para Tokiya, ¡Es vergonzoso!-. Intentaba darse la vuelta, pero su compañero lo tenía bien sujeto, impidiéndoselo.

-Ahora empieza lo bueno-. Ren agarró el pantalón de masato y lo bajó de un tirón, junto con su ropa interior, dejando su miembro totalmente expuesto.

-¡Waaaaah!-. Intentó cubrirse, pero Ren lo tenía planeado y le fue imposible-. ¡Para esto de una vez! ¡N-no quiero que ellos me vean así!

Masato se sentía totalmente indefenso y expuesto, sentía como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y toda su cara ardía de vergüenza.

-Masato, eres hermoso, demuéstraselo-. Se lamió un dedo y comenzó a introducirlo con cuidado por su ano-. No te preocupes por nada, deja tu mente en blanco.

Todo su cuerpo se contrajo de placer. Sabía que sus compañeros lo estaban viendo, pero se sentía condenadamente extasiante, no tenía la voluntad suficiente para resistirse a las caricias de Ren.

-Vaya, eso si es excitante-. Tokiya comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Otoya.

-Mhhhn… Tokiya…-. Eso le daba mucha vergüenza, pero hacía tanto que no lo hacía… Sentía que su miembro iba a estallar en cualquier momento, llevándolo al orgasmo.

Ren tiró de Masato hacia arriba, haciendo que su espalda quedase pegada a su pecho, mostrándoles a los otros por completo su cuerpo.

Su pene dolía, estaba más duro que nunca y que Ren estuviese jugueteando con su trasero solo lo empeoraba, podía sentir como se sacudía su erección, demandando atención.

-P-por favor Ren… No puedo… Aahh… E-es demasiado…-. Intentó llevar sus manos a su pene, con intención de auto satisfacerse, pero este se lo impidió.

-No Masato, no puedes, eso no es tu trabajo…-. Agarró la mano del peli azul y la dirigió a su miembro, haciendo que lo frotase encima de la tela del pantalón.

-Otoya mira…-. Tokiya agarró a éste por el mentón, sin dejar de meter y sacar sus dedos en su interior con la otra mano-. Esa erección parece ser dolorosa… ¿No te da pena Hijirikawa? ¿Por qué no lo ayudas?

-¿Qué? ¿Tokiya qué es lo que…? ¿Ah?-. Comprendió a lo que se refería cuando el peli azul empujó su cabeza en dirección a la entrepierna de masato, dejando su pena a escasos centímetros de su rostro.- ¡No! N-no voy a hacer eso…

-Otoya… Vamos, se buen chico…-. Siguió empujando hasta que la cara del pelirrojo quedó pegada a la cadera del mayor, haciendo contacto directo piel con piel, el pene de Masato le rozaba la mejilla, provocándole cosquillas.

-Tokiya tiene razón Otoya… Tiene pinta de doler…-. El mencionado miró de reojo aquel miembro que estaba pegado a su rostro, la punta estaba enrojecida, y de él emanaba una substancia transparente-. ¿No quieres aliviar su sufrimiento?

-N-no puedo dejar que Ittoki-kun haga eso… E-es demasiado…-. Masato intentó luchar, pero Ren lo tenía bien sujeto.

Otoya miró hacia arriba, observando la cara de Hijirikawa. Estaba totalmente sonrojado y algunas gotas de sudor invadían su frente. Su respiración estaba agitada y respiraba dificultosamente. Estaba claramente excitado.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, no sabía muy bien el motivo, pero esa escena lo había excitado un poco, quizás esa fue la razón por la que cerró los ojos e introdujo aquel duro miembro en su boca, tal y como Tokiya le había enseñado.

El cuerpo de Masato se arqueó con violencia ante aquella repentina sensación.

-Aaaah… I-Ittoki-ku…Nnnhh… N-no tienes que… Aahh

La boca del pelirrojo estaba caliente y extremadamente húmeda. No podía soportar la vergüenza que sentía al saber que era su compañero de clase el que estaba lamiendo su pene, pero aquello se sentía jodidamente bien, demasiado como para resistirse.

Ren se relamió ante tan maravillosa escena.

-Eso está mucho mejor-. Introdujo un tercer dedo en el interior de su pareja, provocándole un sonoro gemido de placer-. Parece que lo estáis empezando a disfrutar.

-Buen chico Otoya…-. Tokiya acarició la cabeza de su compañero.- Si, eso es… Usa más tu lengua, haz que Hijirikawa se corra…

La voz ronca de Ichinose le excitaba, y el estar recibiendo órdenes en cierto modo lo encendía. Podía saborear todos los fluidos que estaban saliendo del pene de su compañero de clase y le gustaba, también podía notar cómo su miembro se retorcía dentro de su boca a cada movimiento que el hacía con su lengua.

-Ittoki-k… Aaaah… D-detente, yo… No… Mph…Nhh… M-me…

-Vamos, adelante, hazlo Masato, lo estas deseando, quieres correrte dentro de esa boca, ¿Verdad?-. Ren jugueteaba con sus dedos dentro de él, moviéndolos en círculos, dilatándolo cada vez más.

-No… Yo… ¡Aaaah! No…

-¿No has escuchado a Ren? A Otoya no le importa-. Tokiya puso su mano sobre aquella cabellera rojiza nuevamente, empujándola hacia abajo, haciendo que el pene de masato entrase más a fondo, mientras sacaba los dedos del ano de su pareja, preparándose para substituirlos por otra cosa.

No podía contenerse más, no quería hacerlo, pero era demasiado. Se corrió, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su espalda se curvó hacia atrás, pegándose todo lo que podía a Ren, buscando el contacto con su piel, mientras sentía que toda su esencia se derramaba dentro de la boca de Otoya. De su garganta solo podían salir gritos y gemidos descontrolados de placer.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Hijirikawa había terminado permitió que Otoya se retirase.

El pelirrojo tosió un poco, haciendo que toda aquella blanquecina substancia saliese disparada de su boca, manchando el suelo. Sentía el líquido cálido de Hijirikawa deslizándose por sus labios, chorreando hasta su barbilla. Tenía mejor sabor de lo que se esperaba.

-Ittoki-kun, yo… Lo lamento tanto, perdóname, no pretendía…-. Se acercó a su compañero, quedando de rodillas de nuevo.

-E-esta bien Hijirikawa-san… No te preocupes…-. Apartó la vista avergonzado de que no hubiese odiado aquello.

-No tienes remedio Masato… Hoy te estas portando tan mal… ¿Dónde han quedado tus perfectos modales? Tienes que limpiar a Otoya lo que tu mismo has ensuciado.

-S-si…-. Levantó su mano, dispuesto a limpiar su propio semen del rostro del pelirrojo.

-No, así no Masato… hazlo con tu lengua-. Ren susurró en su oído.

-No, no es necesario… Yo…

Otoya intentó alejarse un poco, pero Tokiya sujetó su rostro de frente, impidiendo su huida.

-No seas maleducado Otoya… No rechaces la ayuda de tu compañero… Sé amable.

Cerró los ojos, quería morirse de vergüenza. Aquellos dos eran un par de pervertidos, por mucho que lo negasen eran el uno totalmente para el otro. Sintió la cercanía de Masato por su aliento, chocando contra su rostro, después una húmeda y caliente sensación.

Abrió los ojos, de verdad lo estaba haciendo, el peli azul lamía tímidamente aquella substancia que había manchado su rostro.

-Perdona Ittoki-kun….

-H-Hijirikawa-san….

Sus lenguas chocaron y comenzaron a enredarse, acabando juntándose dentro de sus bocas, haciendo que la esencia de su boca viajase de una a otra.

-Mhh… Hijirikawa-san…-. No entendía ni el porqué de sus actos, pero la lengua de su compañero se sentía genial luchando contra la suya. Besar a Hijirikawa era excitante.

-Ei, ei chicos… No nos olviden, seguimos aquí-. Ren desabrochó sus pantalones, liberando su erección, para después frotarla entre las nalgas del peli azul.

-No es justo que solo os divirtáis vosotros…-. No podía aguantarlo más, ver a esos dos intercambiando fluidos lo había llevado al límite de lo soportable.

Tokiya sacó su miembro y penetró de una estocada a Otoya.

-¡Aaaaahhh! E-eres t-tan bestia…-. Su culo dolía, pero a la vez había una oleada de placer viajar dentro de su interior.

El pelirrojo se aferró a los hombros de Masato, buscando un punto de agarre, y el peli azul hacía lo mismo, esperando que el rubio lo penetrase, pero no lo hizo. Ren seguía jugando con su trasero, frotando su miembro entre sus nalgas.

Tokiya sacó un poco su pene del interior de su pareja para volver a arremeter profundamente, haciendo que este apretase con fuerza sus manos en los hombros del peli azul.

-Ren, deja de jugar conmigo… -. Movió un poco sus caderas con desesperación, buscando mas contacto.

-¿Jugar yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-. Hizo un poco de presión con su pene sobre su entrada, pro sin llegar a entrar, volviendo a frotarse.

-¡Ren! Maldito…-. La espera le estaba matando, se sentía morir de deseos, su pene volvía a estar completamente duro y quería que el rubio lo penetrase de una maldita vez.

-¿Quieres esto Masato?-. Introdujo su pene de una sola embestida, para sacarlo al instante, volviendo a frutarlo contra su entrada.

-¡Aaaaaah!-. Se agarró con fuerza a Otoya, que gemía sin control.- N-no lo saques…

-Pídemelo apropiadamente Ma-sa-to…

-N-no voy a…-. Sentía el calor y la humedad del miembro de Ren contra su entrada, no podía aguantarlo, lo necesitaba.- P-por favor Re… Lo quiero… Mételo, no lo puedo aguantar.

-Buen chico Masa-. Dirigió la punta de su miembro a la entrada del peli azul, haciendo presión y metiéndola de una sola vez, sintiendo al instante aquella cálida cavidad apretándolo.- tan apretado como siempre…

Aquello era una locura, Tokiya penetraba ansiosamente a Otoya, provocando que este se retorciese de placer, gimiese y suplicase por más. Ren no se quedaba atrás, embistiendo todo lo profundo que podía a Masato, robándole jadeos de placer.

Otoya se aferraba con fuerza a su compañero y el otro hacía lo mismo, la cercanía provocaba que sus miembros se rozasen accidentalmente. Volvieron a besarse, ni siquiera fueron conscientes de ello, fue pura inercia, necesitaban mantener sus bocas activas con algo que no fuese gemir.

La mano del pelirrojo bajó hasta el miembro de Masato, agarrándolo con firmeza y masajeándolo, aquello pilló desprevenido al otro, pero enseguida se rindió a aquel placer extra que le estaba provocando su amigo. Decidió que haría lo mismo por él y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Las penetraciones provocaban que un sonido húmedo comenzase a inundar la habitación, haciendo compañía a los jadeos de los muchachos. Ren miró a Tokiya, su mirada estaba nublada por el deseo, completamente sonrojado y sudoroso, una vista realmente erótica. El peli azul reparó en el y le devolvió la mirada. El rubio se relamió los labios seductoramente, provocadlo. Tokiya sonrió de lado y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas a Otoya sin dejar de mirar a Ren.

-¿Qué ocurre…? Nh… Junguji? ¿Quieres intercambiar sitios con Otoya?-. Sonrió pícaramente.

-Je…Min… Ni en tus mas húmedos sueños Tokiya…-. Mientras guiñaba un ojo-. Quizás tu si quisieras probar algo de esto…-. Agarró firmemente las caderas de Masato, penetrándolo lo mas profundo posible, haciéndolo gemir.

No contestó a aquella provocación, pero sus miradas hablaban por si solas.

Tokiya sacó su miembro del interior de Otoya, haciéndolo tumbarse boca arriba. Puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros, volviendo a introducirse en su interior.

-T-tan profundo… Tokiyaaaahhh…

Ren hizo a Masato ponerse a cuatro patas sobre Otoya, haciendo que su cara quedase sobre la del pelirrojo. Otoya podía ver claramente la cara de Masato al ser penetrado y masato podía hacer lo propio con él y, demonios, aquello los calentaba.

Ichinose agarró el miembro del pelirrojo y comenzó a masajearlo rápidamente. Masato observó aquello y también tumbó a su pareja boca arriba, justo al lado de Otoya, pero en sentido contrario, en esa posición le resultaba mucho más fácil masturbar a su compañero.

Masato y Otoya buscaron la mano del otro y la apretaron con fuerza, buscando soportar toda aquella pasión y lujuria que se agolpaba en sus gargantas.

-¡Ren! N-no voy a poderlo soportar mucho… Ahhh… Nhhh…

-T-Tokiya… Yo creo que me… Me voy a… Aaahhh… Correr…

Ambos tomaron aquello como una señal para desatar toda su excitación contra sus parejas, penetrándolos rápidamente.

Tokiya metía y sacaba su pene del interior de Otoya lo más rápido que podía, notando como comenzaba a contraerse.

Ren agarraba los muslos de Masato, separando sus piernas todo lo que podía, intentando alcanzar aquel punto en su interior que lo haría enloquecer. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, provocándole a Masato incontrolables oleadas de placer.

-Yo… N-no puedo… Me corro, ¡Aaaah!-. El cuerpo del peli azul se arqueó repentinamente, buscando contacto con cualquiera que tuviese cerca. Aferró sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de la cadera del rubio, mientras que con su mano acariciaba toco el cuerpo de Otoya, que estaba tendido a su lado.

Otoya siguió el mismo camino que el chico tendido a su lado. Cuando se hizo insoportable todo su cuerpo se contrajo, gimió sonoramente a la vez que se aferraba a Masato como podía.

-¡Tokiya! ¡Aaaaahhh!

Los dos dominantes estaban en su límite, tener aquellas cavidades apretando su miembro cálidamente los había dejado a punto de caramelo para el clímax.

Tokiya sacó su miembro del interior del pelirrojo y Ren lo imitó. Se acercaron rápidamente y comenzaron a masturbarse mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. No hacía falta decir nada que eran miradas cargadas de lujuria contenida.

Fue el rubio quien rompió el espacio que los separaba, apoderándose de los labios del peli azul. Sus lenguas batallaban salvajemente mientras sus manos aumentaban rápidamente la velocidad. Estaban apunto de estallar y lo sabían.

Rápidamente se posicionaron en frente de sus dos compañeros, que seguían tendidos en el suelo agotados, intentando recuperar el aire.

No dejaron de besarse en ningún momento, así que Ren pudo notar como la boca de Tokiya se tensaba y su lengua profundizaba todo lo que podía mientras se corría sobre Otoya y Masato, manchándolos con su semilla. Aquello excitó tanto al rubio que también se corrió sobre ellos.

Se dejaron caer hacia atrás, luchando por recuperarse.

Tokiya fue el primero en ponerse de pie y abrochar sus pantalones. Se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche que suponía que era de Ren, cogiendo una caja de pañuelos de papel.

Se sentó al lado de Otoya y lo miró, éste le devolvió una mirada totalmente agotada y somnolienta. Sonrió cálidamente y sacó un pañuelito de papel, comenzando a limpiar cariñosamente a su compañero, que estaba totalmente manchado de aquella blanquecina substancia. El pelirrojo se dejó hacer sin protestar, estaba demasiado agotado para eso.

Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco también se levantó e hizo lo mismo, socorrer a su compañero. Masato estaba tendido en el suelo junto a Otoya, tal y como lo había dejado. Cuando Masato lo miró la apartó la mirada y comenzó a murmurar algo.

-¿Nh? ¿Pasa algo Masato?

-Madre… Padre… Perdonadme… Yo… Os he fallado-. Con un deje forzadamente dramático.

Aquello provocó las carcajadas de Ren.

-Siempre tan exagerado Masato-. Lo empezó a limpiar.- Adoro eso de ti.

El rubio depositó un cariñoso beso en su nariz.

-T-todo es culpa tuya Rem… Te odio… -. El peli azul cubría su rostro con las manos, intentando ocultar su cara de vergüenza.- No creo que pueda mirar a la cara a Ittoki-kun e Ichinose-san nunca mas en mi vida…

Ren volvió a reír con ganas mientras seguía su tarea de limpiar al peli azul. Alzó la vista hacia los otros dos, Otoya ya estaba aceptablemente limpio y trataba de vestirse.

-No estuvo tan mal ¿No?-. Alzó una ceja, mirando a Otoya.

El pelirrojo apartó la vista totalmente sonrojado, mientras abotonaba su camisa.

-¿Qué me dices Tokiya?-. Lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Je… Diría que fue algo… Único-. Una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro.

Tokiya se levantó del suelo, tendiendo su mano para ayudar a Otoya a levantarse.

-Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente… Recordad no hacer tanto ruido-. Tokiya se dirigió a la puerta, siguiendo a Otoya, que ya estaba girando el pomo.

Masato seguía tumbado en el suelo, rodeado de un aura lúgubre mientras murmuraba cosas sin parar. Ren los siguió hasta la salida y detuvo a Tokiya antes de que se fuese. Apoyando su antebrazo en el marco de la puerta, sobre la cabeza del peli azul.

-Y ya sabes… Si tienes alguna queja sobre que haceos mucho ruido… Siempre te puedes unir, claro que yo sería el que diese-. Le guiñó un ojo.

El color rojo se apoderó del rostro de Ichinose y apartó a Ren de un empujón.

-Ni lo sueñes Donjuán de pacotilla.

Se giró fingiendo indignación y siguió al pelirrojo por el pasillo. Ren se encogió de hombros y entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Otoya trataba de abrir la puerta, pero tanto sus brazos como sus piernas temblaban de sobremanera.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-. Tokiya se acercó por detrás, girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta.

-¡D-déjame! ¡E-es todo culpa tuya!-. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado.

El peli azul pensó que su compañero era realmente adorable.

-¿Es culpa mía que acabes de disfrutar de la sesión de sexo mas brutal que vas a tener en tu vida?-. Sonrió picaron mientras susurraba en su oído.

-¡I-idiota!-. Se llevó la mano a la oreja.

-¡Chicos!-. Ambos giraron en dirección a aquella voz.- ¿Os vais a dormir ya? Yo vengo de estudiar en la biblioteca.

Nanami les sonreía amablemente como de costumbre, ajena a la conversación de hace pocos segundos.

-Si, nosotros nos íbamos a la cama, ya hemos estudiado suficiente por hoy.

-Vaya, que aplicados-. Rio tímidamente.

-N-Na… Nanami-chan… Yo… Perdóname, ¡No soy digno de hablar con alguien tan puro como tu!-. Otoya entró rápidamente a la habitación dejando una estela de lágrimas a su paso.

La chica se quedó pasmada sin entender la situación.

-Ichinose-san, ¿Otoya-kun se encuentra bien?-. Pestañeó confundida.

Tokiya sintió un tic nervioso ante el estúpido comportamiento del pelirrojo, hablaría luego con él sobre disimular y demás cosas importantes en la vida.

-Si tranquila, el estudio le dejó agotado-. Entró en la habitación mientras decía eso. Si Otoya continuaba con el teatrillo no estaba seguro de poder proteger la feliz ignorancia de la chica.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon los lloriqueos de Otoya y algunos gritos de Tokiya, después silencio.

Nanami ladeó la cabeza, confusa. Siguió su camino pensando que no había mas difícil de entender que un grupo de chicos en plena pubertad.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ya habreis notado que lo he intentado hacerlo desde un punto bastante cómico XD ya sus personalidades están sumamente exageradas jajaja

La verdad es que me he divertido escribiendo esto, sobre todo imaginándome a Masato y Tokiya enrollándose jajaja en fin... cosas mías XD

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así intentaré escribir cosas dele estilo alguna vez mas XD Si tengo tiempo también intentaré hacer alguna ilustración para el fic... pero eso no lo tengo tan claro.

Y tranquilas con mis otros fics, que no os dejaré con la miel en los labios ^^

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
